totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette and Gwen
This article describes the interactions between Bridgette and Gwen. Though a purely platonic friendship and one of the closer bonds in the show, the author keeps hinting at something more (mostly because it's yuri, and he's a guy). Total Drama Comeback Gwen and Bridgette were friends from the first season, and thus would talk to each other and care about the others' problems. Both were there for the other when their boyfriends were voted off. During her time on the second season, Gwen was irritable and emotional over events such as Trent being voted off, feelings of betrayal, and other events. Bridgette was always trying to comfort her, and tried to teach her meditation, but Gwen was a little too impatient to try sitting down and not saying anything for a long period of time. During the Free-For-Brawl episode, Courtney's challenge was for people to kiss someone of the same gender. Gwen and Bridgette decided to kiss each other, much to the viewing delight of the boys (and Izzy). The two girls didn't seem bothered by the kiss at all, unlike some of the other people who had to do the same thing. When Gwen was eliminated due to a technicality that Chris made up, Bridgette tried to defend her the most before the goth girl announced she was okay with being voted off. In the final three challenge, Gwen was supporting Bridgette. Total Drama Battlegrounds Bridgette and Gwen were made closer than before when the news of Trent becoming Bridgette's step-brother was announced. Though this would have been a good time to bond, Gwen was very distant and cranky as the contest carried on. An argument between Bridgette and Gwen erupted when the goth girl was sure Geoff was involved in voting off Trent. Though the two were upset at each other, they made up by the end of the challenge. In the Boat Race challenge, everyone was to give fan service to the cameras to the viewing population on the Internet. Because Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna didn't bring bathing suits or have any desire to humiliate or degrade themselves, their boat didn't go as fast as the others, and they were soon at the end of the race with only two other boats not at the final destination. Courtney, who had been harsh on Gwen in her jealousy over her friendship with Duncan, mocked her as her team's boat went by. Determined not to let Courtney win, Gwen went to a last resort and, looking around her teammates, saw Bridgette, and kissed her. Their short make-out session was interrupted when the boat crashed into the harbor from the enormous amount of viewers that watched their boat online making it speed up very fast. Gwen and Bridgette continue to be close friends, but the goth girl's ever-increasing temper is becoming a major concern to all her friends. Bridgette has been trying to figure out what is wrong, but has had no luck like the others. She continues to try and be there for her hair-trigger friend. Trivia *The pairing name for these two is Gwidgette. *The two are really opposites in many ways: Bridgette is an outdoors, friendly, all-natural tomboy, and Gwen is an indoors, moody, make-up wearing goth. What draws them together is that they're both good people with similarities besides what is seen on the cover, so to speak. *Gwen and Bridgette are one of the two girl-girl couple teases that Kobold Necromancer about. The other one is Mandy and Hannah. *The second time kissing, Gwen has said she picked Bridgette because she didn't want to embarrass Leshawna, who has a large family back home. *Gwen and Bridgette are the girls that have kissed the most times (two actually, and many fans expect for more). *Lord Akiyama's drawing of Gwen kissing Bridgette was made as a birthday present for KN, joking it was the author's favorite pairing. *They both have single moms (at least, Bridgette used to have a single mom until TDBG). *They are both friends with Leshawna. Gallery Bridgette.png|Bridgette. Gwen.png|Gwen. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships